Loving Him
by DomieG
Summary: This random idea popped in my head since everyone thinks Punk and Morrison might actually be dating so here we go. this is my first try at a slash story.
1. Chapter 1

**Loving Him **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Morrison. I'm just using them for my twisted mind and imagination.**

**Pairing: Punk and Morrison**

**Warning: This is a slash story so if you're uncomfortable with reading this then don't read on.**

**Introduction**

**Phil's Pov**

**As I make my way back to the hotel I think about how I'm gonna adjust to the fact that I'm now on Smackdown.**

"**Stupid draft." I mumble to myself as I get into the elevator.**

***Great I'm alone.* I thought *For once in an elevator alone* **

**I rest my head on the back wall and close my eyes listening to the quiet music playing. It was pretty calm. As I started thinking of a nice, quiet and calm way to end my night the doors opened on my floor.**

**I get out and walk to my room. When I open someone startles me by saying **

"**No matter where you go, I'm always around aren't I Phil?" **

**That voice makes me smile. "John, what are you doing here?"**

"**I got traded in the supplemental draft." He said. I turn on the light and see him in just his boxers. I feel myself getting hard and by the look on John's face, he can tell.**

**John got up and came walking towards me. Another smile appeared on my face and I drop my bag.**

***I guess I can cancel my quiet night for John.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Phil's Pov**

**I wake up with John's arm around my waist and hearing him lightly snoring. I smile at the thought of what fun we had last night. I gently turn around and see his beautiful face and body. I scoot closer to him and start kissing his lips then move to his neck.**

"**You trying to continue what we did last night?" John mumbled with his eyes still closed.**

"**Maybe" I say into his skin. I feel him shudder and he pulled me closer to him. I move back to his lips and asked for an entrance and I was gladly accepted. I explore his mouth and his hands are traveling my body. Soon I was on top of him feeling a bulge against my leg. I smirked into his neck knowing we're gonna have some fun this morning. **

**We hear a knock on the door and we both groan at the time not wanting to get out of bed.**

"**C'mon guys we know you're in there!" Jeff said from the other side of the door. "We heard last night!" **

**We heard other people laughing. John and I groan again and roll out of bed. I put on some shorts while John went into the bathroom. Probably to finish the job.**

**I answer to the door seeing Jeff, Matt, and Chris (Jericho) snickering at the door. **

"**It's nice to see that you and Morrison can stay separated for more than 5 seconds." Matt laughed.**

"**You can't be talking you and Edge seem to have fun whenever you guys can get the chance" I retort.**

**Matt blushed and Jeff and Chris were hanging on each other laughing.**

"**And don't get me started on you two." I say and they immediately shut up. **

**John came out of the bathroom with some jeans on.**

"**So what the hell are you guys doing here?" He asked digging in his suitcase. I tried not to stare but failed.**

"**To go train but I guess you and Phil were already training." Matt said and I shot him a dirty look telling him 'to shut the hell up'.**

"**Fine, we'll meet you in the lobby in a few." John said and I shut the door.**

**Then his arms were around my waist and he kissed the back of my neck. **

"**I thought we were gonna go to the gym?" I say in a moan.**

"**After…we…finish." John replied in my skin. I turn around and we start kissing each other again**

**A/N: Don't worry I'll type up what they're doing in a chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Punk's Pov

We finally got from under each other long enough to get ready for the Smackdown taping tonight. We walk into the arena hand in hand. Everyone knew about us and really didn't care unless we do something around them. Hopefully we won't run into our ex's.

We walk passed the divas' locker room and see Melina and Maria standing outside of the door talking. They giggled and waved when we walked by them. I rolled my eyes while John smiled and winked back at Melina.

I squeezed his hand to get him to stop smiling at her.

"Philly what's wrong?" He asked.

"Stop flirting with _her_!" I hiss. "You are with _me_!!"

"Don't worry your pretty little head." John said. "I'm just eye candy."

"Your not supposed to be their eye candy!" I hiss again as we get to the door of our locker room.

"Are you getting jealous?" John asks with his smirk. "You do know I love you. I don't want her!"

I felt a bit better when he said that.

Hopefully he means what he said.

John and I tagged up this week and won. God he looked hot in his attire!! If only we weren't tagging together then the match would've been a bit more exciting. I went to change while John went to get some water.

I came out of the bathroom yet he wasn't back, so I went to look for him.

I walk out and see John and Melina talking.

"He better not try to hook up with her again!" I mumble to myself.

As I walk over I see Melina laughing and touching John's arm. I feel the jealously run through me as my face turn red. She's not taking John awayb from me without a fight!


	4. Chapter 4

Punk's POV

Melina looked up and our eyes locked. John looked over at me and his little smile disappeared.

"Oh hey, Punk." Melina said looking a bit scared. "Um...I'm gonna leave you guys alone." I nodded and she was off down the hall.

Many people know about my temper and didn't like to be around me when I'm mad. So most do what Melina did and run.

"John, what the hell?!"

"Nothing Phillie."

"So, her touching her arm and giggling, is nothing?" I ask pointing in the direction Melina went.

John looked slighty guilty and dropped his head. I felt a bit bad that I was accusing him of flirting with his ex. I sigh and rub his back.

"Look John," I start. "I shouldn't have thought that you were with flirting with Melina."

He slowly raised his head and looked a bit relieved.

"You know I get a bit jealous." I say wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

"It's okay." He said then kissed my cheek and smiled. "Why don't you get the bags and we go to the hotel."

I nod and go back into the locker room.

John's POV

As soon as Phil walked into the locker room, I droppped the act. Yea the sex is great, but I do miss boobs. God he is sooo gulible!

I chuckle to myself, then Phil came back out and quickly put a smile on my face.

"Thanks babe." I said taking my bag.

I started planning how to Maria tonight, and get her to seduce Phil. Yes...then everything will be right. I'll have a girl again and so will Phillip.


	5. Chapter 5

John's POV

Phil fell asleep right after he changed into a pair of boxers. It was a great sight but I needed to see Maria before the night's over. I went out to the vending machine down the hall and saw the ditzy diva herself.

"Hey Maria!"

"Oh, hey John!" She said with a smile.

"I've wanting to talk to you about something." I say walking up beside her.

"Ok shoot."

"Do you still have feelings for Punk?"

Her eyes widened and she bit her lip.

"I-I-I....he wouldn't....."

"Why don't you try to get him back?" I say smirking. "He sometimes drools over you when he sees you."

Her eyes weren't as wide but she still was biting her lip.

"John I don't know, he made it clear that we weren't meant to be last time I tried."

Maria dropped her head and I think I saw a tear roll out of her eye and fall on the carpet.

"C'mon just try one more time....for me?" I lifted her head and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay, I'll do it." She said smiling then hugged me.

I walked back down the hall back to the room when Maria asked

"But John don't you love Phil?"

I froze.

I couldn't tell her that I didn't. I've told him I did. Hell everyone thought I did. I need an explanation for this!

I turn back around to face Maria.

"I do but he seems happier around you." I lied.

"Oh." She said. "I understand."

Whew! I just barely got out of that one! Now I gotta keep lying to keep people happy. Seems like my childhood all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

Maria's Pov

Today we had the day off and John told me to talk to Phil. I took a breath and walked down the hall to the room Phil and John were supposed to be staying in. My heart was racing faster with every step I took.

'Don't worry, Maria. The worst he can say is no…right?'

532, 534, and 536.

"That's it!" I say quietly to myself.

I take a deep breath and knock on the door. I hear grumbling then I hear the door knob turn. Phil appears from behind the door in just a pair of boxers and his hair pulled back in a short pony tail.

'He's sexy!' I thought. 'He smells sooo good'

"Maria?" He said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Uh.… Hi Punk!"

John's Pov

I had already told Maria when to talk to Phil and right now it's my turn to get to Melina's room.

423, 425, 427, and 429. Found it! I knock on the door and she answers then I pulled her in for a kiss. She gasps and immediately pulled away.

"J-John wh-what are y-you doing?" She stuttered. "Punk could be around!" Melina started looking up and down the hall way.

"Screw Phil! I love you!" I say holding her. She looked shocked then relieved. Melina kissed me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She soon pulled me into her room and we reconnected on a more sexual level.

Maria's Pov

"Phil, can we please try one more time?" I ask as soon as he let me in.

"Maria we can't! I'm with John now!" He said pinching the skin between his eyes.

"Phil," I sigh. "John doesn't love you anymore!"

He winced and I tried to tone down the harshness.

"He does love me!"

"Then why is he downstairs trying to hook up with Melina?" I ask holding him.

Phil's eyes widened and he turned red.

"What?"

"Phil, I-I'm sorry." I say holding him as he cried.

'Stupid John!'


	7. Chapter 7

John's POV

Next week

I've been on the DL with Melina, but Phil didn't show any sign of him being with

Maria. I don't think anything went wrong, but he has been ignoring me lately.

I tap my chin on my way to the GM's office thinking about what might've gone wrong. I knock and I hear Teddy yell "Come in!" I walk in seeing Phil about to walk out.

"Hey babe," I say.

"John." He said walking away.

I sat down in the chair, but Teddy motioned for me to stand.

"It seems that even though Punk has a storyline with Jeff, he wanted –no demanded—a match against you." Teddy said. "Now I don't know what's going on between you two, but you better handle it before I do."

I nod and leave his office. As I'm walking I see Phil and Maria getting all buddy-buddy. I feel kind of hurt seeing this.

'What have I done?'

Punk's POV

I had seen John coming into Teddy's office and he the nerve to call me babe. Thank fuck I demanded that match.

I had seen Maria, and thought I should try to give her a second chance since John is giving his ex another.

"So how's it going between you and john?" She asked.

"I've been avoiding him lately." I say nonchalantly.

"Oh…." She said dropping her head a bit and biting her lip.

I saw John coming from the side of my eye, so I decided to make him jealous or at least more jealous than he already is.

I grabbed Maria's head and crashed her lips to mine and she bother to pull away. Her lips were so soft and felt good against mine. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled a bit and slid my hands down to her back and to her waist.

We pulled away breathing heavy and smiling. I had also noticed John wasn't standing there anymore.

"Let's talk later `k?" I say smirking.

"Sure!" She says with her smile getting bigger.

"Great." I say.

John's POV

I had saw them sucking face and my jaw dropped in horror and I had ran from there with tears burning in my eyes.

'I thought I didn't want him anymore, but fuck am I wrong!'

I ran to the locker room and headed straight for the bathroom and let it out.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I yell at my reflection. "How could you let him go back to her, of all people?"

I cried for a bit longer using a lot of tissue and getting some crazy stares from the guys that came in asking questions.

When I came out I got ready for my match—with my soon-to-be ex.


End file.
